Samurai
The Samurai are the primary antagonists of Mini Ninjas and enemies of the main characters, known collectively as the "Mini Ninjas". 'Description' The Samurai were originally forest animals, ranging from foxes to monkeys and bears, that have been captured and transformed by Kuji Magic. While the real-life samurai depend on a code of honor that upheld the values of loyalty and benevolence, the Samurai in Mini Ninjas depart drastically from their noble counterparts, and were responsible for the razing of villages and the capturing of forest animals to increase their ranks. Their rising numbers and the many disappearances of the animals were among the main reasons the balance of nature have been disturbed, causing violent storms that threatened to destroy the world. Defeating them would reverse the spells and turn the Samurai back into animals, thus restoring the balance of nature. ''Mini Ninjas The Samurai first appeared when the Evil Samurai Warlord began using Kuji Magic to capture animals and transform them. He organized large armies of them, using the Samurai with intentions to conquer the world, but the harming of the animals and the Evil Samurai Warlord's misuse of Kuji Magic threatened to destroy it instead - the gods, angry that the balance of nature was upset, threw down destructive storms upon the world until peace could be restored. When the Evil Samurai Warlord was defeated, the Samurai vanished and were turned back into animals, bringing tranquility for hundreds of years. But after the second rising of the Evil Samurai Warlord, Samurai began appearing again. The Ninja Master sent his best ninjas to investigate this, but they had been captured. Best friends and ninjas-in-training Hiro and Futo were sent as a last resort, and together they went up against the samurai and defeated the Evil Samurai Warlord for good, rescuing their captured friends in the process. With the villain defeated, all of the Samurai turned back into animals, restoring the balance of nature once again. 'Personality' The Samurai are automatically hostile towards the Mini Ninjas; when the player is detected, the Samurai will rush forward and attack, shouting "Ninjas!" or "Mini-Ninjas!" in high-pitched voices. They are loyal to their master, the Evil Samurai Warlord, but fear his wrath as failing would result into being turned back into animals. While they are evil, they often act foolish and incompetent to the point of being childish or cowardly. 'Appearance' Samurai often appear wearing clothes and armor; the basic ones wear gray and yellow, while others wear red. Their faces are not shown, but only a pair of glowing yellow eyes are visible. They also come in a variety of sizes, depending on the animal they were transformed from. 'Abilities' The Samurai, like their real-life counterparts, use a variety of weapons: The basic samurai wield katanas, while some are capable with using spears or bows and arrows. The larger samurai wield hammers. All are capable fighters, but are not on par with the Mini Ninjas and are thus easily defeatable. 'List of Samurai''' *Small Samurai - The most basic of the Samurai, and the most numerous. They are grey in appearance, and usually fight with swords, bows and arrows, or spears. *Samurai Captain - Samurai Captains are larger than the Small Samurai, and are always found with a small group of Small Samurai. If left alone, they are cowardly and try to run away. Captains fight with swords. *Hammer Samurai - Hammer Samurai are larger than Small Samurai and Captains, and are stronger. For this, they always have a hammer on hand. Futo is the only ninja who can defeat them in combat. *Red Samurai - Red Samurai are a color variation of Small Samurai and have more health, thus more endurance. Hammers and Captains can be Red Samurai, too. Category:Enemies